Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou
Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou (ツェリードニヒ＝ホイコーロ, Tserīdonihi Hoikōro) is the Fourth Prince of the Kakin Empire, and the son of his father's first wife, Unma.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Tserriednich has long, light-colored hair and a thin moustache. He has a rather sculpted body. As prince, he wears long robes and a crown. Personality Tserriednich is a placid, polished, and erudite Renaissance man with interests ranging from football to philosophy. He has a very keen intellect, which he is proud of. Despite showing a serene smile and courteous mannerisms, Tserriednich is in reality sociopathic and inhuman, indulging in gruesome human slaughter and the collection of human body parts. He thinks of himself as an artist that seeks pieces of inspiring art that young and beautiful people bring about when confronted with extreme situations. Furthermore, he is elated at the perspective of being allowed to kill his siblings, whom he sees as scumbags.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 He seems to get along well with Halkenburg. Halkenburg even posted in his Facebox that Tserriednich is the only sibling that understand him. At the social party in the Black Whale, both of them are seen interacting with each other.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Prince Tserriednich owns many pairs of Scarlet Eyes that Kurapika failed to track. With the Hunter Association, they are able to identify Tserriednich. Mizaistom Nana uses his identity to persuade Kurapika into joining the Zodiacs, stating that the Prince of Kakin will also take the expedition to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 While Kurapika is obtaining information about him, Tserriednich is seen using one of his subordinates to lure two women in his room. After welcoming them, he engages them in an intellectual conversation, and then mercilessly slaughters them. He calls his subordinate and complains about the pair's lack of intellect as he showers their blood from his body, saying that they only thought about shopping and sex, while he is looking for beautiful people with future, and not simple-minded "animals". Though still disappointed, he orders his subordinate to bring in the next two girls. He is later seen relaxing in his chamber, listening to music and watching a woman as she is being tattooed. His brother Benjamin phones him to let him know that the King has confirmed they are allowed to use lethal force against each other, and that the one who survives the expedition to the Dark Continent will be the next king. Tserriednich rejoices and tells him to be careful, but Benjamin comments he must be high to think he can win against him, to which Tserriednich replies it is a natural high. He then asks if their other siblings have been informed. Benjamin answers that messengers have already been sent to them, only he wanted to tell him personally. He claims his will to kill him with his own hands, and Tserriednich replies, sarcastically, that he is so terrorized he does not want to be called anymore, before hanging up.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Talking to the tattooer, he states that people full of themselves like his brother are like women speaking in the third person. As he takes a picture of the tattoo, another cellphone rings. One of his guards Theta reports that all five of his bodyguards have cleared the test imposed by the Hunter Association. Benjamin and Tyson, however, have refused to let their bodyguards be tested, out of arrogance and jealousy respectively, and all of Luzurus' have failed. Plus, as set by the Hunters Association, anyone who hides information about the Dark Continent will be rejected, and they will be monitored for all the journey. Tserriednich waves it off, tells her to gather as much info as possible about the Black Whale and hangs up. He says to himself that no fool will sit on the throne, which will be his. Nasubi's messenger informs him of the rules of the succession war: only the legal children of the king can participate, and only the ones who will attend the sailing ceremony of Black Whale. The identities and number of the participants will remain confidential until that date. If any of the potential heirs is killed before the first blow of a special whistle, which will be blown when the vessel says, the war will be stopped. From that moment on, all measures to survive will be legit. Tserriednich is then presented a jar used in a traditional Kakin ritual. He puts a drop of his blood and then his hand inside. A fairy comes out of the jar, feeding him a small egg before disappearing. Due to him not being a Nen user, Tserriednich fails to notice what has just happened and asks about the ritual to the messenger. The messenger informs him that, according to the rumors, if someone who craves to be king puts his blood inside the jar, they will be blessed with a special power. Some time later, Tserriednich participates to the ceremony on the eve of the beginning of the expedition and boards the ship, silently insulting the onlookers while smiling and waving his hand. He then takes part to some formal event, where he talks to Halkenburg. Like the rest of his family, he will reside in the 1st deck of the ship. The following day, he participates to yet another party, where he observes Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 He is then approached by Tubeppa, with whom he accepts to form an alliance against the older princes, albeit while thinking to himself she might be dead by the following day. After hearing Kurapika's announcement, he starts to inquire about the nature of Nen beasts, but the only one who can answer him is Theta. He then asks her if she can use Nen herself, which she confirms.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 Abilities & Powers As one of the eldest princes of Kakin, Tserriednich significant political influences, assets, and vast funds at his disposal.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 He is also endowed with a squad of personal bodyguards. Tserriednich is extremely intelligent, as well as knowledgeable about many topics, ranging from science, philosophy, famous individuals to even football. In terms of physical abilities, he managed to murder two young women with no sign of injury or effort. His sociopathic nature allows him to kill cold-heartedly. Nen After shedding a drop of his blood inside the pot passed down in the Kakin family, Tserriednich received an "egg" from which a Nen beast hatched to guard him. Since it is parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it, and since he is not a Nen user, despite having learned about its existence, Tserriednich is unable to perceive it. The Nen beast is subjected to three rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Sacred Guardian Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one and it must perform sexual acts at the users discretion. It can open its mouth to reveal another face within, with a split tongue and jagged teeth. Its only known ability is stretching its neck up to several meters. Trivia * Tserriednich mentions several real-life people explicitly, namely authorities in various fields such as Peter Ware Higgs, Leoš Janáček, Immanuel Kant, Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, Gustav Theodor Fechner, as well as real-life football leagues, Serie A and La Liga. * When asked to place his hand in the mouth of the ritual pot, Tserriednich worried it might be bitten off: this may be a reference to "La Bocca della Verità" ("The Mouth of Truth"). Starting from the Middle Ages, it was believed that if one told a lie while his hand was in the mouth of the sculpture, it would be bitten off. References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family